Mike Pollock
|birthplace = New Hyde Park, New York, U.S. |family = Herb Lawrence Pollock (father) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = New York |active = 1988-present |status = Active |website = Mike Pollock }}Michael B. Pollock (born March 9, 1965) is an American voice actor best known as the voice of Doctor Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as well as many characters in various anime English-language dubs and video games. He provided voices for the narrator, Raoul Contesta, and Drayden in the Pokémon series, Adon Coborlwitz from Berserk, Meat from Ultimate Muscle, Langston Lickatoad from Viva Piñata, Suikyou from the Ikki Tousen series and Beast in the motion comic adaptation of Astonishing X-Men. Career Pollock worked in radio in Upstate New York in the 1980s. He graduated from Roslyn High School in 1983, where he was involved with their theatre group called the Royal Crown Players. When he returned to New York City in the 1990s, he was booked into some children's videos and anime. Pollock recalls it was director Eric Stuart who brought him in as a guest spot for Pokémon and he then got recommended for roles in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, as well as the Fox Box promotion announcer. His first major anime role was Meat in Ultimate Muscle. Pollock is best known for portraying the voice of Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Pollock first took the role of Eggman in the English dub of Sonic X, in which he also portrayed Professor Gerald Robotnik. Pollock also assumed the role of Eggman in the video game series beginning with the 2005 games Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush, as part of an initiative by SEGA to maintain vocal consistency between the concurrent video game/TV portrayals of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Several anime websites, anime conventions, podcasters and interviewers have also taken notice of Pollock's performance as Dr. Eggman in numerous video games and animated series within the Sonic franchise. His performance as Dr. Eggman has become synonymous to the character himself. On July 15, 2010, Sega announced that the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise would undergo a re-casting, with a new set of voice actors based in Los Angeles, California assuming the roles of each character; however, it was also announced that Pollock would continue to voice Dr. Eggman. Pollock is the only voice actor out of the entire Sonic cast to still reside in New York as opposed to California; he communicates with the Studiopolis cast via headphones. Pollock has reprised his role of Dr. Eggman on the TV series Sonic Boom, which premiered on November 8, 2014. Pollock has currently held the role for longer than any other English-speaking actor. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Goki, Group Manager Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Angel's Friends'' (2009-2012) - Professor Arkhan *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - The Professor/Simon Judeau, White, Additional Voices *''Lastman'' (2016) - Arumeri (ep. 15), Male Police Chief (ep. 21), Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Boss (2nd voice; eps. 15-52) (US Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Malachi's Grandpa (ep. 164) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Announcer (4Kids Dub) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Narrator, Viper (ep. 13) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Arthur Hawkins, Gurimo *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Hot Doggone-It *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Mayor Blustergas, Samo, Sergeant Kit Cosmos, Chef Shiitake *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Narrator (eps. 41-145), Raoul Contesta (eps. 13-144), Alex (ep. 9), Sebastian (ep. 111), Policeman (ep. 125), Additional Voices *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Meat Alexandria *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Muramasa *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Dr. Eggman, Ella, Professor Gerald Robotnik *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Lamp, Chamberlain (ep. 3), Farmer (ep. 7), Kahei (ep. 7), Soldier (ep. 7) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Jean-Louis Bonaparte, Scarr (ep. 133) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Raoul Contesta (eps. 161-191), Matthew (ep. 59), Connally (eps. 66-68), Charon (eps. 110, 150-152), Chief of Police (ep. 115), Poacher (ep. 116), Sayer (eps. 138-141) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Helga (eps. 50-75), Mr. Drake, Ieyasu Tokugawa (eps. 63-66), Duke Dumas (ep. 72) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Crewmate (ep. 1), Lyrol Mayor (ep. 6), King of Taforashia (ep. 10), Cabinet Member (ep. 12), Seyruun Knight (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Villager (ep. 2), Bandit Leader (ep. 3), King of Taforashia (eps. 12-13), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Drayden (eps. 34, 100-101), Ship Captain (eps. 125 & 141), Additional Voices *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Tom Howard *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Marcus, Guliji, Additional Voices *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Furio Sawatari, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Sofu (eps. 107-108), Reporter (ep. 110) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Yakov Nikitin OVAs & Specials *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Inspector Yamagishi *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Dojin Issei, Professor Shizuma, Juujoji (ep. 6) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Norm Basilicock *''Holy Knight'' (2012) - Lilith's Father *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Teabolo Mass Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Dr. Moustache *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Narrator *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Narrator *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Newscaster, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Narrator *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Adon *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Manjido, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Volcanion *''Fireworks'' (2017) - Pyrotechnician *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Nodoguro *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Sawatari/Ukkii, Additional Voices *''Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!'' (2017) - Bonji *''Liz & the Blue Bird'' (2018) - Masahiro Hashimoto, Aalto *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Doctor Hell *''Promare'' (2019) - Deus Prometh, Additional Voices External Links *Mike Pollock at the Internet Movie Database *Mike Pollock at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation